This invention relates to fluid driven prime movers and in particular to a start-up switch which applies auxiliary power to a electric speed governor until the prime mover can generate its own electric power.
It is well known that an electric speed governor may be used to control the speed of a prime mover. When the prime mover is at a sufficient speed to generate electric power an electric speed governor may be powered internally; that is, from a power source driven by the prime mover. This power source may be a permanent magnet alternator (PMA) attached to the turbine rotating shaft. However, prior to the acceptance of power from the PMA an auxiliary power source must be used. Such a power source might be, for example, a battery. The usual mode of prime mover start-up is to connect the auxiliary power to the electric governor and watch the prime mover speed rise until such time that sufficient speed is generated to run the electric governor from the PMA. This might be easily accomplished through a push-button contact but it is still necessary to maintain constant watch over the turbine speed. Sometimes this could take as long as one half-hour. It therefore becomes desirable and consistent with modern technology to develop an automatic start-up system for a prime-mover equipped with an electric speed governor.